


Mr. Potter's Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Not a student teacher relationship, Ofc just tryna figure some stuff out, SO MUCH FLUFF, cute little drabble, harry is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aspen is trying to figure out her teacher, Mr. Potter. She already knows that he is married, she just doenst know to who. He obviously is married of the ring on his finger is anything to go by. So let's answer the big question. Who is Mr. Potter's Wife?





	Mr. Potter's Wife

>  

 

Aspen was in class writing down notes about an upcoming potion test. Her teacher, Mr. Potter comes in texting on his phone, and smiling. Probably texting his wife, Aspen thinks. Now that she thinks about she has never actually seen or heard anything about his wife. No picture, no oh she makes me so happy Nothing. Her parents keep saying that she needs to have a healthy realationship with her teacher, but she can't do that if she doesn't know about his wife. To be honest Aspen thought her teacher was gay. Aspen has been told ever since she found out was gay meant she had the biggest Gaydar. And with Mr. Potter it was always going off. Aspen raised her hand. Her teacher finally looks up from his phone, and calls on Her. 

"Yes Ms. Wan," Harry asks. 

"What's you wife's name?" She asks very loudly

Everyone starts to laugh when she says it. 

"Um i don't think that is relevant to the question," Mr. Potter asks

"But what's her name," Aspen asks pushing 

"Her name is none of your business," Mr. Potter asks sitting back down at his desk

"None of your business is a weird name," Her best friend Grant says  whispering.

She laughed to herself. 

 

                         •••••••••••••••••••••

 It's lunch time, the best time. You get to get away from your teachers, and gang out w/ your friends. I don't know why anyone would want to get away from Mr. Potter's class, Aspen thinks. His class is always fun, and entertaining. Right now Aspen is walking with her buddy Grant talking about a new televison show when her other to friends Jack and Max show up. Her father always complained about her having no girlfriends, about having to many guy friends. Honestly she didn't care, her friends were her friends. When the enter the lunch room, they sit down at their regular table. Max sits on the table, as always, and everyone else sits on the benches. 

They are about 20 minutes in when Aspen starts to freak out. 

"OH SHIT, I have to go get a paper from Mr. Potter." She screams. 

"Ok just go now, you have like 10 minutes to do so," Jack said looking at his watch. 

Aspen sped of and she was out of the lunch room, like that. 

                     ○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Aspen is outside Mr. Potter's class room finally. Hogwarts is the biggest school ever. She stops when he hears him on the phone. 

"Ok when will you be coming back home, I miss you so much." Harry says sadly. 

She doesn't want to ease drop, but what if he talking to his wife? 

"Bye honey, I'll be missing you." Harry says basicly crying. 

Aspen walks away, and walks back to his class room to make it seem like she didn't hear anything. She walks in with the biggest smile on her face. 

"HI Mr. Potter, I need some papers for you, that I didn't get while I was sick." Aspen says waaaayyyy to happily. 

Little does she know, he can see right threw her. he knew that she heard him on the phone. 

Once the papers got down printing he handed them to hear sniffling. Aspen could tell he was sad about his wife not coming home anytime soon. 

As he handed them to her he said," Don't repeat what you heard." 

She shakes her head frantically and speeds off. 

She didn't now want to be on the bad side of  _The_ Harry Potter. 

                     ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

 

Once her and Grant got back to class she sat down in her seat, and put her head down. She was trying to avoid her teachers gaze. 

"Ms. Wan, please put your head up," he teacher asked. 

Welp that didn't work. 

"Lets get class started shall we," Mr Potter says. 

             ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

About 30 minutes into the class, a door opens. And out comes a tall man with basically white hair, and a flannel that is stuffed into his pants. Mr. Potter looks up, and the frown he has had since his phone convo turns into a smile. 

" What no hug," The man says. 

Harry immediately runs up to him, and hugs him. The entire class is shook. Aspen is the one that breaks the silence. 

"WAIT, so you are married to him, and he is your wife?" Aspen asks. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm a man," says the white haired man. 

"Draco," Harry says. 

"What I am a man," he says sticking his chest out. Immediately everyone starts screaming. Not just Aspen was trying to figure out who Mr. Potter's W _ife was._

That s when Draco puts his hands on his husbands hips, and pulls him into a kiss. Everyone roars. 

We finally figured out who Mr. Potter's Husband was 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
